deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Westmore
'''Rosie Falta' is one of the main characters and titular protagonists of Devious Maids. A Beverly Hills maid from Guadalajara, Rosie works for the Westmore family in order to save up money so her son, Miguel, can move to America. As time goes by, Rosie finds herself falling in love with her boss, and ultimately entering an affair. However, once Peri finds out, things don't go the way they should... Biography 'Early Life' Rosie was born and raised in the city of Guadalajara, Mexico. She eventually met Ernesto Falta, a man she wed to, and had a son, Miguel. Ernesto is soon murdered by a drug cartel, leaving Rosie as a single mother. ("Pilot"/"An Ideal Husband") In order to find work, she had to move to the United States and obtain a job as the Westmore family maid. Meanwhile, Miguel moved in with his grandmother, and Rosie starts saving money for a lawyer to get her son to the states. While working as a maid, Rosie befriends fellow maids: Carmen, Zoila, Valentina, and Flora. Flora tells Rosie and the other maids about her involvement in Adrian Powell's 'business'. The four maids agree to keep it a secret, but in summer 2013, Flora is brutally killed, leaving only her maid friends, the Powell's, and a few other people the truth about her back ground. This has Rosie thinking they should go to the police. 'Season 1' }} Rosie attends the funeral of her friend and fellow maid, Flora Hernandez. As she leaves the graveyard, she tells her friends, Carmen, Zoila, and Valentina that they should go to the police with what they know about Flora's murder, but she is warned against it. Later on, she asks her boss's, Peri and Spence Westmore for a day off so she can meet with a lawyer over the matters of bringing her son, Miguel to America, however, Peri does not allow it, as she needs Rosie to babysit her son on the only days that the lawyer is available. Rosie has lunch with her fellow maids where they welcome Marisol Duarte to their table, and become quick friends. Things go well until Marisol brings up Flora's murder, leading to the other maid's making up excuses to leave. Once she returns to the Westmore mansion, Rosie calls her son in Mexico, and is sent to tears when he doesn't understand why they can't see each other. Peri discovers her maid's state and tries comforting her before telling her to look after her son while she goes to get a facial. The next day, Brenda Colfax arives to interview Peri. Rosie see's this as an opertunity for revenge, so during the middle of Peri's interview, Rosie barges in with Tucker and says on TV that he called her "mama". An embarrassed Peri gives Rosie the day off to see her lawyers while she tries to get her son to talk. }} Rosie and the other maids run into Marisol while she's reading an article from the newspaper about Flora. Rosie takes the paper from her new friend and starts reading the heading aloud: "Suspect in maid murder maintains his innocence." The maids briefly debate over the suspects innocence, but conclude that anything can happen in the Powell house. Later on, at the Westmore's mansion, Rosie is caught in the middle of another one of Peri and Spence's arguments. The latter found a pair of men's underwear in his bed room that don't belong him, thus leading him to conclude Peri is having an affair. Spence asks Rosie if she's ever seen the pair of briefs before, she decides to lie for Peri and say she has. Peri promises Spence that she would never cheat, and as the couple walk away, Peri whispers "thanks" to her maid. Rosie confronts Peri about this when the two are alone. The latter swears on the life of her child that she has never committed infidelity, and never will. Rosie believes her, but as soon as she leaves, Peri stops the fake tears and goes back to reading her magazine. Carmen has Rosie, Marisol, and Zoila over to lounge by the pool when Alejandro goes out of town. Carmen tells the maids that she always knew she was destined to own nice things, not clean them. Rosie comments that she surely didn't clean the lounge table, as it is filthy. The maid takes a cloth and begins wiping down the table. Once back at the Westmore mansion, Rosie decides to take Tucker with her to the store, but as they pull out of the driveway, a yellow sports car pulls in. Rosie turns around where she sneaks back into the house. The maid goes upstairs and walks in on Peri seducing her co-star. At a coffee house later that day, Rosie gossips about it to her friends and tells them she's telling Spence. Marisol warns her that it may not be the best choice, but Rosie doesn't listen. Later on, Rosie decides to tell Spence the truth, but after having a heart to heart talk, she decides it's best if she didn't. }} Rosie checks the mail and gasps at something she receives. She runs inside, ignoring the gardener wishing her a good morning. The maid runs inside where she tells Peri that the lawyer who promised to bring Miguel to America needs her to file more papers which is more than she can afford. Peri, who is clearly uninterested in Rosie's problems, asks her to not beg for a loan before breakfast. Rosie tells Peri that she wouldn't ask unless she was desperate, but the latter refuses to give in. Rosie says that after everything she has done for Peri, she thought she would want to help out. The latter takes this to mean Rosie is blackmailing her and yells that she would get a divorce before giving in to extortion. Spence hear's the yelling and comes to see what's wrong. Peri tells him that Rosie asked for a loan and she said no. She then asks Rosie if there was anything she wanted to say to Spence. Rosie doesn't answer, but instead leaves her boss's alone. Later on, Spence apologizes to Rosie for his wife's behavior since she had no right to raise her voice like that. As a gift, Spence gives Rosie a check to help pay for Miguel to come to America. Rosie hugs him out of gratitude, but is shocked to find he has a erection. Rosie tells this to Marisol and Zoila who tell her that she may not want to take the money since Spence's intentions may not be as honorable as they thought. Rosie refuses, but agrees to make sure he knows that there is nothing in return. The other maids suggest she get a boyfriend, but she doesn't know where to find one. At that moment, the leaf blower turns on, and the three maids turn to the gardener. Rosie brings Raul to thank Spence for the check. She lies, saying that he is her boyfriend and that they've happily been together for many months. She also tells Spence that Raul saw him hug her the other day and it makes him violent, so to please not let it happen again. Spence agrees, and as Rosie and Raul leave the room, the latter asks in Spanish if he chose roses or dahlias, clearly not understanding what happened. Rosie tells her 'boyfriend' to surprise him. While Rosie is ironing, Spence confronts her, knowing she wasn't really dating Raul. She confesses that she wasn't, so he asks why she lied. She says that when they hugged, she felt his erection. This leaves Spence embarrassed, but Rosie comforts him, stating that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Spence promises that he never intended for her to know how he felt about her. Rosie goes to church because she’s worried about her boss Mr. Spence and how his wife Peri is a terrible woman. Rosie is asked if she is having impure thoughts about her boss and says that she has nothing to confess. During game night at the Westmore’s, Spence overhears Peri having a conversation with a friend about how she doesn’t want to be married to such a bad actor. This hurts his feelings and turns to the one person who makes him feel happy and appreciates him — Rosie. Spence takes Rosie to the laundry room where they both share their first passionate kiss. Finally, Rosie returns to confessional to confess her love for her boss. Carmen makes good use of her employer’s absence to take advantage of what Alejandro’s house has to offer. And with her boss Odessa out of the way, the mouse is looking to play. Carmen invites her fellow maids — Zoila, Rosie, and Marisol — for a day of relaxation and lounging poolside with drinks. Spence finds a pair of mens underwear under the bed but doesn’t recognize them putting Rosie in the awkward position of defending Peri – when she knows the underwear does not belong to Spence. Rosie confronts Peri about the underwear and Peri tells her that the underwear is from an actor who she was rehearsing lines with. They went for a swim and he left his underwear at her home. And then Rosie finds Peri in bed with the actor. Rosie wants to tell Spence but the maids try to convince her otherwise. Rosie speaks to Spence and asks him if he ever considered leaving Peri. He tells her he has but doesn’t want his son a product of divorce. After hearing this – Rosie decides not to tell Spence about Peri’s affair. Rosie and Spence are in the midst of a full-blown affair, and it is affecting her ability to do her job properly. Peri, who cannot be bothered to even glance at her own child, notices that her shelves are dusty and there are dirty dishes in her sink and admonishes Rosie. The second she leaves the house, Rosie and Spence are back in bed – only this time their sex session ends in pain, not pleasure, when Spence has a heart attack. His brush with death turns out to be a wake-up call for Peri, who tells Rosie she wants to go to therapy in order to work on becoming less of a raging bitch. In a series of events that takes place over the course of two days, Rosie is suspicious about Marisol after a college student comes up to Marisol and calls her a professor—and her real last name. Marisol in return vows to retaliate against Rosie about her texts that she has been getting from Spence (which viewers could see onscreen that were coming from him). The two come to a truce to help each other so they could find out the truth behind Flora's murder while keeping their alliance a secret from the other maids. Also, Olivia helps a frustrated and delirious Evelyn look for a new maid, and Rosie answers the call (as she becomes the mole for Marisol). At Marisol’s behest, Rosie is now working for the Powells. While Evelyn is at first upset that Rosie takes the Westmore’s son to work, she finds herself enchanted by him. Her preoccupation with the baby allows Rosie to go through all of the tapes of Flora in the Powell’s secret room. She does not find the one Marisol is looking for, and when she realizes that Evelyn has taken the Westmore’s son out for a far longer time than she had said, is rightfully angry. When Evelyn returns with the missing baby, Rosie tells her she quits. Though Marisol is at first angry, she realizes that her single-minded quest to find Flora’s real killer is negatively affecting other people’s lives and other people’s children. This triggers the confession she makes to Olivia. When Rosie goes back to get her last payment from Evelyn, she sees that the Powell’s have hidden one of Flora’s DVDs in their safe. Rosie tells Evelyn she wants to work for her again, and while Evelyn is distracted by baby Westmore, Rosie sneaks into the safe - the password is BARRETT, the name of the Powell’s dead son - and steals Flora’s DVD. Rosie is still working at the Powells and allowing Evelyn to creepily become attached to Tucker. When Adrian unexpectedly returns home mid-day from a business trip, he warns Rosie not to bring Tucker around Evelyn. He also shows his interest in Rosie by telling her she can come by his house whenever she likes. Rosie promptly quits. Later, she and a recovered Spence start to get frisky in front of the Westmore’s huge glass windows, and Evelyn catches them in the act. When Rosie goes to discuss what happened with Evelyn, Evelyn blackmails her into bringing Tucker around in exchange for her keeping their affair a secret. When Rosie discusses this with Spence, he says he is willing to tell Peri about their love so that he can be with Rosie, but Rosie implores him to try to make his relationship with his wife work for Tucker’s sake. The only way she wants to be with Spence is if he has tried to work on his marriage before he gives up on it. The two resolve to meet with Adrian to see if he can get Evelyn to agree not to blackmail them. He does this by reminding her of the inappropriate attachments she has formed with young children in the past, and how she eventually mistook them for her own son. He also gives her the affection she seeks from him in order to make her stop blackmailing the Westmores. After telling Rosie she does not have to worry about Evelyn exposing her affair, he also says that she owes him a favor. Spence and Peri drinking some red wine at their dinner table. As usual, the two are incapable of having a civil conversation, and while Peri admits that a main reason they are having marital problems is because she is a raging bitch, she wants Spence to admit that some part of their issues has to do with the fact that he is a wuss. Rosie tries to diffuse the tension by bringing out a beautifully decorated cake. The next day, Rosie encounters Adrian Powell in a grocery store parking lot, where he lewdly propositions that she come to one of his parties and whore herself out to his friends. When she tells Spence about this, he at first laughs off her concerns, then agrees that Adrian is a perverted creep. However, Rosie wants him to do more than just sympathize with her; she wants him to defend her honor, echoing Peri by calling him a wuss. After psyching himself up by watching a tape of himself punching someone on his soap opera, Spence goes to visit Adrian. After they exchange some words, Adrian is punched and Spence winds up with a concussion. When Spence returns home, he tells Peri about his encounter with Adrian, and begs her not to laugh at the fact that he got a concussion. She is moved by the fact that he would defend Rosie like that and kisses him. After a moment of hesitation, he kisses her back. Rosie arrives just in time to see them kissing tenderly on the couch. Peri is involved in a hit and run car accident with a late night jogger. She goes immediately home and tells Rosie that she hit someone with her car, but didn’t call an ambulance, so Rosie rushes to the scene of the accident and calls an ambulance for the fallen jogger. Thankfully, he is alright, but Peri’s callous attitude towards his life makes Rosie far more angry than she was even when she found out Marisol’s true identity. She yells at Peri, telling Peri that she is the only reason Rosie isn’t happy, but that because Peri is a terrible person, she does not care about her feeligns anymore. Rosie immediately calls Spence and tells him she wants them to be together for real. Meanwhile, Peri asks her manager for a favor – she wants to borrow his company’s private jet to fly to Mexico and bring back Rosie’s child. Spence proposes to Rosie and she says yes. But after finding out Peri’s plan to reunite Rosie with her son, Rosie’s Catholic guilt forces her to give Spence his ring back and chooses her son over her love. Rosie has been waiting to get her son back, and Peri uses her company jet to fly to Mexico to bring him back. Rosie is delighted to have Miguel back in her life and ridiculously grateful to Peri for bringing him to her. However, she is less than thrilled with Spence, and no matter how much he apologizes for trying to convince Peri not to steal Miguel from Mexico, Rosie refuses to forgive him. Spence tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her and adopt Miguel. Though she loves him too, she says it isn’t right for them to be together. He tells her that her commitment to being a good person is part of the reason he loves her, and the two tearfully exchange vows of love while mutually agreeing to stop their affair. Unfortunately, as they are talking about their affair, Miguel picks up a phone call from Peri and goes to bring the phone to his mother. Peri hears everything and vows to destroy Rosie’s life. At the episode’s end, there is a little party in order to celebrate Eddie's liberation. Peri watches gleefully as Immigration cops come and arrest Rosie as the other maids look on in horror. 'Season 2' Three months after being taken away by immigration officers, Rosie is in court to see if she will be deported. Marisol, Zoila, and Carmen head to court to support her. Her case is postponed for six months and she can stay in the U.S. Rosie is reunited with her friends, and Zoila suggests they all go out to dinner that night. Rosie tells them that she wishes she could, but first she needs to see Spence. Later on, Peri is relaxing on the couch drinking a glass of wine and Rosie barges in to reveal that she hasn’t been deported. Peri is shocked, she tells Rosie that she has a new maid and doesn’t need her anymore. That night, Spence arrives at home and is thrilled when Peri reveals to him that Rosie didn’t get deported. Then Peri reveals to him that she is pregnant. Spence is shocked. The next morning, Rosie is cleaning her porch and Spence arrives and surprises her. He gives her son a gift and then Rosie rushes into his arms. Rosie tells Spence she thinks Peri turned her in to immigration. Spencer reassures her she never would have done that because she doesn’t know about them. He breaks the news to Rosie that Peri is pregnant. Rosie begins crying and rushes inside and says they can’t be together. Rosie is given a job as the new maid for the Miller family. Her lawyer, Reggie is the nephew of her new boss, Kenneth and Didi Miller and cousin of Lucinda. Reggie drops Rosie off, and she thanks him for everything he has done for her. Reggie tells her that it was no problem and prepares to leave. Rosie asks why he isn't going inside, and he tells her that she'll see. The scene changes to Rosie and Miguel sitting on the couch in silence across from Kenneth, Didi, and Lucinda. Kenneth had a stroke and doesn’t speak - he’s in a wheelchair. His wife Didi, who is less than half his age - and an ex stripper - spends the entire meeting bickering with his daughter Lucinda, they clearly despise each other. Later, Rosie meets Lucinda in the kitchen and she begins ranting about Didi. Rosie says that she doesn’t want to take sides, but Lucinda reminds her she is being paid to choose sides her side. Later, Rosie is getting Kenneth ready for his birthday dinner with Reggie, Didi, and Lucinda. Rosie surprises the family by dressing Ken in one of his good suits before she wheels him out to the table. Didi and Lucinda begin arguing over who Rosie works for, Ken musters up all of his strength and punches the table. Rosie smiles and says she doesn’t work for Didi or Lucinda, she works for Kenneth. Later, Rosie is watching television and sees a report and Spence and Peri broke up. She rushes to his house to check on him, he says that he can’t talk and he “can’t see her again.” He informs her that he is losing her family because of her and she has to stay away and then he shuts the door in her face. Peri is standing around the corner listening in and smiling. Marisol shows Dahlia's letter she found to Rosie and Zoila. Rosie is shocked and says Marisol should investigates about that letter. Later, Kenneth’s doctor stops by and Rosie thinks he is a fraud. Rosie is sure Ken is making progress and just needs some therapy but the doctor informs her that Ken is showing no change. The doctor leaves and Rosie tells Didi she thinks they need a second opinion. However, the young wife informs her she needs to drop it and do her job-which is clean the house. The next day, Rosie sneaks Kenneth to a different doctor when Didi isn’t home. The new doctor confirms her suspicions that Kenneth needs to be in physical therapy so that he can get better. On the way home she drives past Kenneth’s wife, who is making out with Dr. Sanders in the middle of the street. Rosie reveals to Didi when she comes home that Kenneth is going to therapy three times a week, and if Didi doesn’t let him go she will tell his daughter Lucinda about Didi’s affair. Kenneth’s therapy has been doing wonders and he is now able to type on a computer to interact with people around him. Reggie is so pleased with his progress since Rosie began caring for him that he asks her out to dinner. Rosie declines. Later, Rosie learns that Carmen is working for Spence and marches over to his mansion and informs her she has to quit. She is scared that Carmen will “tempt” Spence and she is in love with him. Carmen informs her that she has no intention of sleeping with her boss like Rosie did, and she has no intention of quitting because Rosie says so. The next day, Rosie is taking care of Kenneth and filling him in on all the sordid details of her affair with Spence. Kenneth realizes this is why Rosie won’t date his nephew. He manages to type her an inspirational message about moving on to something new, and Rosie is touched and informs him he is a “wise man”. Later, Carmen reveals to Rosie that she is going to quit her job at Spence’s house for her. Rosie tells her that she doesn’t need to quit because she has decided to move on. Then, Reggie arrives for his date which Rosie. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 16.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 21.png Promo 104 22.png Promo 107 01.png Promo 107 02.png Promo 107 03.png Promo 107 04.png Promo 107 05.png Promo 107 06.png Promo 107 07.png Promo 107 08.png Promo 107 09.png Promo 107 10.png Promo 107 11.png Promo 107 12.png Promo 108 04.png Promo 108 05.png Promo 108 06.png Promo 108 07.png Promo 108 08.png Promo 109 05.png Promo 109 06.png Promo 109 07.png Promo 109 08.png Promo 109 12.png Promo 109 15.png Promo 109 16.png Promo 110 04.png Promo 110 07.png Promo 112 07.png Promo 112 08.png Promo 112 09.png Promo 112 10.png Promo 112 24.png Promo 112 25.png Promo 112 26.png Promo 112 31.png Promo 113 19.png Promo 113 20.png Promo 113 22.png Promo 113 24.png Promo 113 25.png Promo 113 26.png Promo 113 27.png Promo 113 29.png Promo 113 30.png Promo 113 36.png Promo 113 37.png Promo 113 38.png Promo 113 39.png Promo 113 46.png Promo 113 47.png Promo 113 48.png Promo 113 55.png Promo 201 01.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 203 02.png Promo 205 10.png Promo 206 04.png Promo 206 06.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Maids